


The Sunniest Day In Months

by Bittercape (bittercape)



Series: Flufftober drabbles [26]
Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Horseback Riding, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:13:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27214732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittercape/pseuds/Bittercape
Summary: Flufftober day 26: On The Road
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Series: Flufftober drabbles [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948333
Comments: 6
Kudos: 22
Collections: A Wilde Ride October Collection





	The Sunniest Day In Months

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/gifts).



Barnes is riding behind him, watching his body move with the horse. It’s sunny and warm and he has taken off his jacket, and his shirt sticks to his back. His hair is curling slightly at the nape of his neck. He considers if he could possibly find a way to lick the sweat off before it goes stale, but the likelihood seems remote at best. 

His gaze drifts from his hairline down his back and to his hips. Howard turns his head and smirks at him, the bastard. Maybe they can share a room when they get to Hiroshima. 


End file.
